¿Esto es el Finn-al?
by MaisterPackman
Summary: Es la historia de Finn Hudson, de Lima, Ohio. Que estudia en la universidad de Lima y es co-director de New Directions. Es muy tonto el chaval pero se le quiere un huevo.
1. El principio del Finn

Os voy a contar la historia de Finn Hudson, habitante de Lima, Ohio. Tiene 19 años, y estudia en la universidad de Lima. Esta soltero, pero hasta hace poco mantuvo una relación con Rachel Berry, que estudia en el NYADA de New York, junto al hermanastro de Finn, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt es hijo de Burt Hummel, el marido de Carole Hudson-Hummel, la madre de Finn.

Finn cree seriamente que Rachel y ella están destinados a acabar juntos, lo cree al igual que cree que tiene una hada madrina calva, a la que llama la Calvah. Este chaval muy bien no está, yo personalmente no sé como sale adelante, tiene una suerte, supongo que esa Calvah le quiere mucho.

Bueno vamos a ver qué hace, por lo que parece está en la sala del coro del William McKinley High School, está él solo, parece que acerca su mano a su cara, y concretamente a la nariz, donde mete el dedo, no veas el tío ¿no?, hace una pelotilla con el moco, y en ese momento entra Blaine Anderson a la sala, y rápido Finn tira la pelotilla.

Blaine, es un miembro de New Direction, coro que co-dirige Finn con Will Shuester, y del que Finn fue miembro hasta que se graduó, junto a Rachel, Kurt y otros. Blaine además era novio de Kurt, hasta más o menos la misma día que Finn y Rachel. Blaine se cambió al McKinley desde la academia Dalton, donde era miembro del coro, llamado The Warbles.

-Hola Blaine, ¿qué tal todo? –Pregunta Finn.

-Bueno Finn como siempre, tengo ganas de ir a New York a ver a Kurt, y hablar con él, te apuntas a ir este fin de semana a verlos, a Kurt y Rachel?

-No es mala idea Blaine, cuenta conmigo.

Llegan el resto del coro, y entra por la puerta Will, diciendo que la tarea de esta semana. Creo que esto es bastante omisible, todos los días son muy parecidos en esa sala de coro.

Al rato en la sala de profesores, junto a la máquina de café, Will y Finn mantienen una conversación, es aburrida hasta que Finn le hace la siguiente pregunta.

-Que tal con Emma, Will? (Pequeño paréntesis, Emma era la prometida de Will, hasta el día de su boda, en que ella le planto, todo esto después de que la semana anterior Finn besara a Emma, Finn y Will dirigían el Glee club, hasta que Finn le conto lo de Emma, y se enfadaron, Finn se fue a la universidad, y Will lo fue a buscar porque el coro lo necesitaba).

-Bien Finn, hemos vuelto a empezar a vernos, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Nada , que había pensado visitar a Rachel este fin de semana, y era para poner al día a Rachel, ya sabes.

-Bueno Finn mejor no preguntes por ella, porque todavía me duele lo que paso, lo entiendes ¿no?

-Si . Viste el partido de los Titans?

Después de Finn cambiar de tema rápidamente, la conversación fue mierda y media, y perdón por mis expresiones, pero no me gusta el relleno.

Ya en su casa, Finn manda unos Whatsapps a Blaine, para que este le saque los billetes del avión, que el pobre es muy torpe con lo del internet. Y acto seguido llama a Rachel.

-¿Rachel? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Qué tal todo?

-Hola Finn *Pone una voz cariñosa*, por aquí bien, y ¿tu?

-Yo estoy pensando en darte una sorpresa, ¿qué te parece?

-Enserio Finn, que me va a parecer una locura, ¿qué va a ser?

-Pues si no quieres que duerma contigo prepárame una cama, aunque prefiero lo primero.

-¿Vas a venir? Tranquilo te dejo mi cama.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal Funny Girl?

-He pasado la primera prueba, gracias a tu idea.

-A que bien, bueno, pues te voy a ir colgando que me voy a ir a dormir, te quiero!

-*Rachel se pone dubitativa* Y yo.

Cuelgan, y bueno Finn se va a la ducha, y aquí empieza lo que realmente quiero contar, que es que Finn al entrar en la ducha, se resbala y cae con tan mala suerte que se golpea la cabeza con el bidé, muere al instante haciendo que su cabeza chorrea sangre y deje el lavabo en vez de blanco, de color Rojo.

Este sería el final para muchas historias, pero para esta no, porque del cuerpo de Finn salió, un cuerpo que no podía ser percibido por el ojo humano, es lo que todo el mundo llama un fantasma vamos, y al salir, Finn pronuncia una frase de las legendarias, "¡PERO QUE COÑO!"

Finn, ahora en versión fantasma, comienza a darle ostia a su cuerpo, intentando que despierte, de repente se escuchan, golpes en la puerta y se escucha, "Finn vamos sal del baño que tengo un gran asunto entre manos, bueno en el culo, sal ya, que llevas más de una hora." A lo que Finn con toda su fuerza grito "Burt tira la puerta abajo necesito ayuda", pero nadie le oyó, porque era un fantasma.

Ya pasada media hora de Burt, intentando entrar, ve que por debajo de la puerta sale un lago de sangre, y es entonces cuando, da unos pasos para atrás, e intenta echar la puerta abajo, pero no puede, y se lesiona el hombro, y desde el suelo grita "Carole llama a una ambulancia, me he hecho daño en el hombro, y tu hijo creo que en lavabo así que sean dos las que vengan".

Cuando llegaron los de emergencias y entraron al lavabo junto a Carole, y vieron el cuerpo de Finn tirado en el suelo, Carole empezó a llorar, y a pegarle al cuerpo de Finn, y Finn el fantasma, empieza a decir "porque a mi cuerpo, no le des, que ya está muerto, además yo ya le he dado la paliza durante un buen rato". Los servicios de emergencia, le dicen a Burt y Carole, lo que yo ya sabíamos y es que Finn ha muerto.

Fueron días duros que voy a omitir, porque es que siempre son iguales, llorar, llorar y más llorar, y para mí las lágrimas de dolor no me gustan, mejor las de alegrías, no? Hombre ya sé que acaba de morir Finn, pero bueno, va voy a contar que tal su funeral.

El día de su funeral fue, dos días después de morir, y estuvieron todos, creo que vino hasta Matt Rutherford y Rory Flanagan, que vino desde Irlanda. Todos lloraban, ves lo que decía, tanta lágrimas, te crees que cambiaran algo, pues no él ya se ha ido, bueno no del todo, porque él estaba allí en la iglesia, cerca del ataúd, viendo el panorama, y como en todo funeral, la gente subía al altar a decir unas palabra, los que pasaron y lo que dijeron está a continuación.

Will - "Es el mejor padrino que hubiera podido tener"

Kurt - "A pesar de que empezamos mal, fue un gran hermano"

Burt - "Los comienzos no fueron buenos, pero el chaval, era un buen chaval, era como mi segundo hijo"

Carole – "Era el mejor hijo que una madre viuda puede tener"

Blaine – "Y pensar que hoy tendríamos que estar él y yo en New York con Rachel y Kurt, cosas de la vida"

Sam – "El y Rachel me sacaron de la mierda, gracias a él soy lo que soy, gracias tío"

Marley – "Fue el único que siguió a mi lado después de que perdiéramos al desmayarme"

Artie – "Fue el primero que empezó a respetarme"

Quinn – "Siento todo lo que te hice con lo de Beth, y las trabas que te puse con Rachel"

Pelocasco (Bajista del grupo de Jazz del McKinley que toca con el Glee Club) – "Me molaba su estilo con la batería, era bueno"

Y por fin llego Rachel, que lo pondré integro, porque me apetece, y es hipersensible, decía esto:

"Finn, porque tu Finn, porque te vas y nos dejas, porque justamente hoy, hoy que era el día, en que volveríamos, el día en que volveríamos a ser nosotros y no un simple tú y un simple yo. Tú me fuiste el primero que se fijó en mí, y sé que nunca me has dejado de querer, sé que en la boda de Will, cuando me dijiste que estábamos destinados, era cierto, lo sé, porque si siguieras con vida, nada podría acabar con nuestro amor, quien sabe si quizás la muerte, nunca te olvidare Finn Hudson, ni nuestro primer beso, si él te quiero antes de las semifinales que perdimos. Te Quiero Finn Hudson"

Finn que es un poco moñas, pues se le salto una lagrima, y fue a abrazar a Rachel mientras ella estaba en el altar, la abrazo y le beso en los labios, justo después se apartó, y vio como Rachel se tocaba los labios. Finn se volvió como loco, buscando y buscando y gritando "CALVAH DONDE ESTAS, VEN DA LA CARA SI TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER, MANDA HUEVOS, 2 DÍAS, ME PODRÍAS HABER SALVADO DOS DÍAS MAS NO, PERO NO ME MATAS JUSTO 2 DÍAS ANTES DE RECONCILIARME CON RACHEL, Y YO AHORA QUE, SIGO COMO FANTASMA O QUE MIERDAS HAGO, PORQUE EN 2 DÍAS EL ÚNICO FANTASMA QUE HE VISTO HE SIDO YO, CALVAH, QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHE, JODER"

Finn muy enfadado se va a dar vueltas por Lima, con los ojos vidriosos, y esperando alguna respuesta.

Continuara…


	2. Y ahora que hago yo?

Después de salir de su funeral, Finn se fue a dar una vuelta por Lima, concretamente fue al Pabellón Cívico "April Rhodes", vamos el auditorio de toda la vida, si es que estos chicos del Glee club siempre acaban en el mismo sitio, y como no podía ser de otra manera, nuestro amigo el fantasma empezó a cantar. Lo raro es que no fue una canción en inglés, fue una en español, y su acento parecía del Valladolid, cosa rara pero bueno es un fantasma. La canción que canto fue 'Me Quedare' de Estopa, te pondría el link a YouTube pero como narrador soy muy perezoso, así que búscala vago.

Mientras Finn cantaba esa canción, como si de un proyector se tratase, sus ojos empezaron a emitir imágenes de lo más Finchel. Te las podría describir, pero te digo lo mismo que con la canción, busca en YouTube, hay muchos videos y soy muy vago.

El caso es que justo de pues de cantar, Finn se fue en busca de Rachel, la busco por todo Lima sin encontrarla, y como era un fantasma no podía preguntar, y como es tonto, con el debido respeto, no se dio cuenta que puede atravesar paredes, así que no intento ir a casa de Rachel, más concretamente a su habitación, que es donde ella estaba llorando. Pero como ya he dicho le cuesta entender algunas cosas como las ventajas de ser un fantasma, pues no la encontró, y lo que hizo fue ir al aeropuerto a intentar colarse a un vuelo a New York.

Si al final se coló en el vuelo a New York, pero se cayó del avión al despegar, lo que le sirvió para darse cuenta de que podía atravesar paredes y objetos. Justo después de lo del avión no se le ocurrió nada mejor que intentar irse a tomar algo, y entro a una tienda del aeropuerto a intentar pillar un refresco, pero al intentar cogerlo, no podía, y pensó "Porque no puedo cogerlo, porque me he caído del avión, porque, porque y porque" se parecía más a Mourinho que a el mismo, y entonces decidió simplemente hablar lo que estaba pensando, y comenzó a decir "Hay alguien por allí arriba, alguien que me pueda guiar, algo, no se Calvah, si existes dime que he de hacer, guíame como me has guiado hasta ahora, que no tengo ni idea, en cierto modo, nunca tuve idea de lo que hacía, actuaba de manera mecánica como si alguien decidiera que debía hacer, esa eras tú calvah, ayuda por favor ayuda, como me voy de aquí, como dejo de ser fantasma, ¿cómo?".

Fue entonces cuando Finn vio un haz de luz cada vez más intenso del que poco a poco se diferenciaba una sombra, una sombra que cada vez era mayor, y que cada vez cogía mas forma, incluso color, al llegar esa sombra enfrente de Finn, se fue el haz de luz, y la sombra hablo.

-Hola Finn! –Dijo la sombra con normalidad

-Tu quien eres y como me ves, eres la calvah? –Dijo en un tono entre aterrado y extrañado.

-Digamos que soy tu ángel guía, me llamo Manolo, y he venido a guiarte, para que tengas en tus manos las herramientas para actuar, y puedas está bien aquí atado a la Tierra.

-Como que atado a la tierra? Como que guiarme? –Pregunto Finn muy extrañado.

-Vamos a volver a empezar mejor, empezaremos por lo básico. Al morir los humanos, dejamos nuestro cuerpo y nos pueden pasar 3 cosas, o ser reclamados por la luz, ser reclamados por la oscuridad, o que no nos reclamen. Tu caso es el tercero, y es muy extraño, solo los seres muy especiales lo han conseguido.

-Pero tú eres un no reclamado ¿no?

-No yo fui reclamado por la Luz, por así decirlo, y desde la Luz me han mandado a guiarte antes de que los de las sombras te intentaran guiar. Porque ellos solo te enseñarían el mal que como no reclamado puedes hacer.

-Que guay quieres decir que hay como poderes, que soy como en StarWars que puedo ser llamado por la Fuerza o por el Lado Oscuro?

-Si algo así, digamos que esa historia está basado en el mundo de la muerte, y en las guerras que libramos la luz y las sombras durante toda la historia, y que normalmente los no reclamados sois la que acabáis llevando la guerra a un bando o a otro. De hecho ahora la guerra está muy a favor de la oscuridad.

-Y yo como no reclamado que puedo hacer?

-Tú como no reclamado, tienes dos opciones o guiar la sociedad a la luz, para así que cuando mueran sean reclamados por la luz, o al revés guiar a la sociedad a las sombras.

-Como que guiar? Si nadie me escucha, solo soy un fantasma.

-No te llames fantasma, porque no eres tal cosa, de hecho no existen, tu simplemente eres un Noncall, vamos un no reclamado, y como Noncall puedes hacer un montón de cosas, solo que tienes que aprender a hacerlas, yo no te las puedo enseñar porque yo no los poseo.

-Entonces tengo poderes, ¿no? Y cuales tengo?

-Sí, tienes poderes, pero yo no estoy autorizado a darte la lista, tienes que descubrirla tú mismo, por ti mismo…

-Pero dime algo más, porque te has callado de repente?

-Los Lumin (seres de la luz) no podemos hacer nada en contra de normas escritas por la Calvah, fundadora del universo, pero quizás otros si puedan romperlas.

-Estas sugiriendo que las sombras me las pueden enseñar?

-Yo no he dicho eso…, pero bueno me tengo que ir. –Vuelve la Luz y poco a poco Manolo se va hacia ella.

Finn se queda muy pillado, y aprieta su cabeza como haciendo fuerza y grita "Poder sal" y comienza a moverse como loco, y no consigue nada, solo que yo me ría del ridículo que está haciendo, porque no lo veis, pero es un show.

Pobre Finn, el caso es que ha seguido haciendo esto durante horas, por lo que me lo salto, porque yo de relleno 0, así que hasta que no apareció la sombra, no hay nada que pueda contaros, y cuando los de las sombras aparecieron, bueno solo apareció uno, pero queda más guay imaginarse que aparecen un ejército de sombras, bueno sigo que si no me voy por la ramas.

Finn estaba solo en la sala del coro, serian cosa de la medianoche, si todo muy típico pero es que es verdad. La cosa es que Finn estaba allí, porque como los fantasmas no duermen, y ese es el sitio más familiar al que podía acceder sin ver dolor, imagínate que va a su casa, estando Burt y Carole llorando, pues él no querría eso, aunque ya ha pasado casi 1 semana de que murió, Carole va tardar en olvidar a su único hijo, y Finn es normal que no quiera ir a su casa y ver el dolor de su madre. Y otra vez que me voy, lo siento. Pues Finn solo en la sala del coro, cuando de la esquina, donde esta la banda, que estaba muy ocurra aparece una figura, se planta frente a Finn y le dice:

-Mira ya sé que te ha venido uno de esos de la Luz, los malditos Lumin, pero yo no te voy a intentar convencer de nada, solo te voy a proponer un trato, aceptas?

-Cuál es el Trato? –Le dice interesado.

-El trato es muy fácil, yo te enseño los poderes, todos, y tú haces que gente sea llamada a la sombra. Solo eso.

-Yo no haré eso, yo no me meteré en medio de vuestra guerra, así que ya aprenderé yo los poderes por mí mismo.

-Eso es imposible, además tú no tienes mis poderes no me los puedes enseñar, así que nada, y de que me sirve saber que poderes tengo si no se usarlos.

-Tenemos noncalls que son aliados, y que ellos sí que saben usarlos, así que si alguna vez te replanteas nuestro trato, llámame, me llamo Adolfo.

La sombra se va, y Finn se queda dubitativo.

Continuara….


	3. Todo lo que queda es el Futuro

Vuelvo aquí para contaros la historia de Finn, si ese pringadete que murió en su cuarto de baño mientras su padrastro se cagaba las patas abajo. Y que luego le aparecieron dos seres muy raros, y le contaron no sé qué de las luces y las sombras, vamos un tostón, y esto es lo que te perdiste en "Esto es el Finn-al?" (Se recomienda hacerlo al estilo de la entrada de Glee).

Bueno sigamos con nuestro amigo, que se quedó dubitativo después de la visita de Manolo y Adolfo, que debía hacer aliarse con las sombras, o hacer el bien. Como dijo el tío Ben, el de Spiderman, "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Si referencias muy frikis, I Know.

La cosa es que Finn estuvo dando vueltas por los sitios que cuando estaba vivo le gustaban visitar, seguía intentando hablar con la gente, todavía no entendía bien lo que era ser una fantasma, para evitar ofender a nadie, a partir de ahora omitiré decir que Finn es tonto o semejantes, creo que ya ha quedado claro.

Pues unos días más tarde de lo ocurrido en la sala del Glee Club, Finn estaba en la estación de tren de Lima, recordando su despedida con Rachel cuando él la dejo marcharse a New York, el mismo día de su boda. Recordaba y de vez en cuando por su rostro caía una lágrima.

La cosa es que estando en la estación, escucha "Finn sé que estas por aquí recordando a Rachel, acércate que no te veo, pero sé que estas aquí, llevo buscándote días, si estas aquí tócame el brazo pensando en el hielo, Finn, Finn me escuchas?". Finn extrañado se acercó a esa mujer, creía que él no seria, porque era un fantasma, pero se acercó e hizo lo que la mujer le dijo, y en el momento que le toco, la mujer que era una chica joven, como mucho de unos 20, reacciono, y dijo. "A Finn estas aquí, dudaba si te encontraría, soy tu en el futuro. Si soy Finn, pero no puedo ni oírte ni tocarte por razones de que los noncall aunque viajemos en el tiempo, no podemos interactuar más que con los vivos de ese tiempo, con los Nocorporeos no, vamos que podemos interactuar con humanos, y con los fantasmas no. Te explico, sigo siendo un Noncall, pero ya conozco mis poderes, y puedo enseñártelos, con esto cambiare el futuro, pero ten en cuenta, que posiblemente cambien el continuo espacio-tiempo y en alguna momento deje de recordarme, por eso te los he apuntado en esta libreta por si acaso, sé que ahora no sabrás cogerla, pero esa es mi primera lección, interactuar con objetos, quieres intentarlo? Si es que SI tócame 2 veces como antes, si es NO solo una.".

Finn sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar estaba lleno de preguntas, pero había oído que no lo escuchaba, y rápidamente decidió darle los 2 toques en el brazo.

-Perfecto Finn, lo primero que hay que hacer para interactuar con objetos, es pensar en el objeto, y luego pensar que tienes por ejemplo el brazo duro. Intenta coger esa bola de papel del suelo." –Señala a una bola de papel en el suelo.

Finn rápidamente lo intento, se acercó a la bola de papel, y puso una miranda intensa, de concentrado, y el brazo bien erguido, acerco la mano a la bola, y la traspaso.

-Finn si fallas, inténtalo, no dejes de intentarlo. – No paraba de animar Finn del futuro en el cuerpo de la chica.

Finn volvió a intentarlo y fallo, y así como un huevo de veces, y cuando ya estaba muy cansado dijo, "a la mierda" y sin pensárselo mucho dio una patada a la bola de papel, y la desplazo casi un metro.

-Muy bien Finn, has sido tu no? –Pregunto

Finn se volvió a acercar a la bola, y esta vez la intento coger, y lo consiguió. La hizo elevarse y Finn futuro en cuerpo de mujer lo vio, y dijo "Muy bien Finn, me tengo que ir que estoy apenas sin fuerzas, esto de ocupar cuerpos cansa mucho, mañana a la misma hora aquí, hazme saber cuándo estés aquí. Y práctica. Que mañana quiero disfrutar un poco del cuerpo que posea, que quería darme placer a mí misma, jajaja". De repente la mujer se desmayó.

Bueno Finn era un fantasma, así que mucho no podía hacer, y como la estación estaba desierta, Finn cogió el bolso de la mujer y se lo puso como almohada y se fue. Donde se fue a buscar un móvil, a buscar su móvil que sabía exactamente donde estaba, en el primer cajo de su mesita de noche, donde lo dejo antes de irse a duchar, y como sabía que su madre todavía no habría tocado su habitación, porque en USA son mucho de conservar las habitaciones tal cual, pues fue a ver si había suerte.

Al llegar a su habitación, se la encontró tal cual, como la dejo al irse a la ducha, hasta los calzoncillos del día anterior seguían colgados de la silla, ya que antes de ir a la ducha, le dio una patada y ellos se colgaron, no doy detalles de los calzoncillos, porque es asqueroso, tienen un derrape incluido, Finn se ve que ese día fue un poquito guarrete.

La cosa es que al entrar le invadieron unos recuerdos, pero fue a por su móvil, abrió el cajón de su mesita, y allí estaba, su móvil, apagado, pues la batería en los móviles de hoy no dura más de un día, y de su resbalón ya habían pasado 2 semanas más que largas y el móvil estaba sin carga, así que lo cogió, y lo puso a cargar. Y le dio a encender, y cuando por fin estuvo encendido, mando un mensaje a Rachel: "Soy Finn, sigo muerto, no es ninguna broma, pero soy un fantasma, no podrás verme pero podremos hablar, quiero verte, lo necesito, si necesitas pruebas, te mandare a continuación otro mensaje diciéndote algo que solo tú y yo sabemos, nadie más. Ven a la sala de coro cuando puedas, y que no haya nadie. Yo estaré allí. Sino ven a la estación de tren de Lima, sabrás que estoy allí, te lo prometo".

A continuación apago el móvil y lo guardo en su sitio, dejo todo tal y como estaba al entrar.

Al día siguiente volvió a la estación, para volverse a ver con su yo del futuro, pero él no apareció. Pero Finn sabía dónde estaba la libreta con los poderes, y como utilizarlos. La fue a buscar, porque estaba debajo de la papelera que hay a la entrada principal de la estación, así que aprovecho que no había nadie, y así extrajo la libreta, y se la llevo a un lugar donde pudiera leerla sin que nadie le viera, es que es muy raro ver una libreta flotando.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, la abrió, y allí solo ponía: "Todo es tan simple como leer esta libreta, piensa en que sigues vivo, y conseguirás lo que te propones, nuestro mayor poder es la imaginación, lo que soñemos lo podemos conseguir, así sin más, tan fácil como mover una simple bola de papel".

Finn enfurecido tiro la libreta a tomar por culo, tan lejos como pudo. Y dijo "Que mierda es esta, por esa regla de 3 después de dar una palmada tendría por ejemplo que aparecer en New York, al lado de Rachel" Dio una palmada, y se trasporto al lado de Rachel.

"Qué coño ha pasado, que hago aquí en el apartamento de Rachel, me teletransportado? O es que estoy soñando? Rachel? Rachel? Me escuchas?" Dijo nada más aparecer Finn en el apartamento de New York. Fue rápidamente a buscar a Rachel por el apartamento. Y la encontró en su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta.

-Kurt eres tú? –Pregunto Rachel, pero no obtuvo respuesta, obvio, era un fantasma que no podía ser escuchado.

Santana?- Volvió a preguntar Rachel, otra vez sin repuesta, en parte porque Finn sabía que no estaba petrificado por ese encuentro, y en parte porque sabía que no le escucharía.

-No puede ser, Finn? –Pregunto Rachel extrañada. –Si eres Finn házmelo saber, como ese mensaje, supe que eras, tu no sé porque sentí algo en tu funeral, como un beso, pero pensé que estaría loca, pero Finn eres tú?

Finn como si estuviera vivo se acercó por detrás a Rachel y le susurro en el oído, como si nunca hubiera muerto.

-Sí, Rachel soy yo, sigo aquí a tu lado, queriéndote como siempre te he querido. –Recordó que era una fantasma, y siguió hablando, pero ya con la esperanza de que no le escucharía, solo para desahogarse. –Rachel sé que no me oirás, pero bueno, voy a intentar hacértelo saber.

Finn entonces se disponía a hacer saber a Rachel cuando escucho: "Finn si te he oído, eres tú, estas…, bueno sigues aquí" y Rachel Rompió a Llorar.

Continuara…


	4. Loosers o Loopers?

Finn la palmo por un resbalón en el cuarto de baño, él y Rachel estaban apuntó de volver a estar juntos cuando él murió, pero no se fue, sigue como fantasma y le han tentado desde Bien y el Mal, desde Las luces y las Sombras, pero al final su maestro ha sido el mismo y una frase de libreta. Se teletransportó a New York y Rachel dijo que le escucha y esto es lo que te perdiste en "Esto es el Finn-al?" (Se recomienda hacerlo al estilo de la entrada de Glee).

Bueno normalmente cuando pasa algo como lo que le paso a Finn y a Rachel en la tele, o en el cine, que suele pasar, pues que hay un capítulo de desvió o de relleno, y como yo soy muy cabron y me dejo influenciar por los tópicos, también lo hare. Soy peor que el creador de Glee.

Y hacia donde desviare la atención, no tengo mucho donde elegir, porque solo cuento lo que le sucede a un personaje, y volver atrás a contar detalles que me haya dejado sin contar no me mola. Así que me dejare influenciar por una peli bastante actual, y contare como fue el futuro de Finn, antes de que el Finn del futuro se le apareciera. Y contare porque no apareció el segundo día que quedaron, todo esto resumido, porque como ya dije yo de relleno lo mínimo.

Bueno, pues la historia es la siguiente y es que Finn iría melancólico por Lima, sin saber cómo salir de ella, y condenado a pactar con uno de los lados, y esa duda le corrompía por dentro, no podría hacer nada sin unirse a las sombras, y unirse aprender e irse no era una opción, porque sería traición y en fin, eso es muy de las sombras, y en la luz sabía que no le enseñarían los poderes, sabía que necesitaba a un noncall, pero donde encontraría uno. Esta fue su reflexión durante casi un año, mientras en New York Rachel había sido consolada por Jesse St. James, y ahora tenían una relación estable y Kurt y Blaine se habían prometido, y el día del 21 cumpleaños de Kurt se casaron. Por Lima, las cosas habían cambiado, y al McKinley se traspasó un alumno de Dalton, Trent, el que destapa el dopping, y mientras Pelocasco repetía curso, así que seguía siendo el bajista de New Directions un año más. El coro consiguió ser otra vez campeón nacional gracias a un tema original compuesto en honor a Finn, "Nuestro sueño seguirá".

Y porque resumo un año y doy detalles tan insignificantes, como que Trent se traslada, o Pelocasco repite, pues por una razón muy simple, tienen algo importante para nuestra historia.

Empecemos por el primer punto, Rachel y Jesse, Rachel necesitaba consuelo y Jesse se lo dio, Jesse en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de Rachel, y bueno que voy a contar, la pena y la tristeza llevaron a Rachel a sus brazos. Y porque es importante este punto, como ya he dicho muchas veces yo no relleno, así que su explicación es simple, después de un año muerto Finn sigue enamorado de Rachel y no ha podido olvidarla, los fantasmas también sienten por si no lo sabias. Entonces en el momento que Finn se enteró de esto, bajo los brazos, lo único que le seguía queriendo buscar una solución era hacer saber a Rachel que seguía atado a la Tierra y que no se alejaría de ella. Al bajar los brazos, Finn vio en las sombras un lugar donde aprender poderes para destruir esa relación, y condenar el alma de Jesse a las sombras.

Pero eso solo fue una gota, Finn ni mucho menos se unió a las sombras, esperar como se unen los 4 puntos para sacar vuestras conclusiones, bueno las únicas que hay. La relación de Kurt y Blaine, resurgió de la muerte de Finn, Blaine vio que Finn estuvo tan cerca de volver con Rachel y murió antes, y le entro un arrebato de "Carpe Diem" y se mudó a New York junto a Rachel y Kurt, y allí con lo que dicen que donde hay fuego, quedan ascuas, pues resurgió el amor, y justo al año de morir Finn, Kurt le propuso matrimonio en Central Park. En el momento de acumulación de gotas, como yo digo, todavía no están casados, solo he dado el dato, porque me apetecía, y creo que es la ostia.

La cosa es que con estas dos gotas, las ganas de Finn por las sombras, y porque su amor por Rachel rompiera las normas escritas, y fuera inmortal, eran cada vez más grandes, pero como ya he dicho el mar no son solo dos gotas, ni cuatro, pero son las cuatro más importantes.

Trent, que habrá pasado con Trent para que afectara a Finn, y es que Trent fue el que ayudo a New Directions a descalificar a los Warbles, por dopping, tras hacer eso lo expulsaron de Dalton, y se inscribió en el McKinley y se unió a New Directions. Finn en su día le prometió lealtad a Trent, porque para Finn hizo algo muy importante, y sentía que le debía una, sentía que le debía guiar a la Luz. Así que el marcador esta 2-1 de momento, ya hay tres gotas en el mar, acabemos con este mar, y veamos la última gota.

La última gota es la de Pelocasco, ese chico tímido, que toca el bajo en la Banda de Jazz de McKinley y participo en el número que New Directions hizo de Michel Jackson para vencer a las Trouble Tones en los Sectionals. El caso es que este personaje, aunque no lo parece también envejece y algún día tenía que dejar el instituto, pero en su último año, el año en que Finn murió, el repitió curso. Y diréis que tiene que ver Pelocasco con Finn, pues aunque no lo sabéis, pero Finn era amigo de Pelocasco, porque Finn era muy de quedarse a ensañar con la batería y Pelocasco le acompañaba muchas veces y tocaban juntos. Finn sabía que su muerte había afectado a Pelocasco, y también quería hacer el bien por él. No es que solo quisiera el bien para Trent y Pelocasco, sino también para sus amigos, pero en su caso se dejaba guiar por la inercia de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel. Ya he dicho que este mar era muy grande y que cuatro gotas no hacían nada.

Entonces el caso es que Finn tenía una lucha interna del bien y el mal, de las luces y las sombras. Y en los casos que Finn dudaba siempre iba a aporrear la batería, pero desde que murió nunca lo había intentado.

Fue en una tarde cualquiera, cuando ya no podía más, y aprovechando a un Pelocasco melancólico tocando en la sala del coro, cuando Finn se sentó en el taburete de la batería, mira la pizarra, y leyó una frase que ese mismo día había escrito Will, y era "nuestro mayor poder es la imaginación", te suena?. Es lo que el Finn del futuro le escribió en la libreta al Finn del pasado. Pero fue en ese momento de Finn sentado en el taburete, cuando cerró los ojos, intento buscar las baquetas como cuando estaba vivo, y las encontró, las cogió y comenzó a tocar al ritmo de Pelocasco. Finn pensaba que se lo estaba imaginando hasta que Pelocasco empezó a gritar.

-Pero qué coño? –Extrañado grito Pelocasco. –Venga cabrones parad ya con la broma. –Pensando que era una de las múltiples bromas que le gastaba la banda de Jazz con la ayuda de Trent que era un bromista.

Al girarse vio las baquetas moverse solas, y salió corriendo y gritando el típico "Ahhhh". Fue cuando Finn reacciono y vio que eran cierto que había tocado la batería, y que las baquetas la tenia sujetas en sus manos.

Fue después de encontrarse con la baquetas en sus manos que se dio cuenta, del poder que tenía entre manos, que era el de la imaginación, y como Finn era un loco por la ciencia ficción, pensó que tal vez la imaginación era capaz de todo, e intento volar, y lo consiguió, planeo por toda lima, y subió casi a la estratosfera. Al estar tan alto se acordó de la única persona que se había mantenido en su mente, Rachel, y se imaginó junto a ella en su apartamento de New York, y de repente apareció allí, junto a ella y a Jesse. Finn se quedó a su lado, escuchando de qué hablaban.

Porque me centro en esta conversación, porque es muy fuerte lo que cuenta en ella Rachel, porque entre otras cosas le cuenta, que Santana una vez la beso, cuando ella estaba distraída y Santana loca perdida, o como Kurt tubo un cuelgue por Brody. Este es el resumen de la conversación, Finn después de escuchar esos datos interesantes, imagino dándole un puñetazo a Jesse, y efectivamente Jesse recibió un golpe inesperado de la nada. Finn todavía no sabía lo que tenía entre manos, lo que él solo y gracias a la ayuda de una frase de Will descubrió.

Después del golpe de Finn a Jesse, se fue acongojado a su apartamento, dándole un beso de despedida a Rachel en la puerta del apartamento. Mientras sucedía el beso, Finn imaginaba aparecerse delante de Rachel cuando esta se girara. Y así fue, al girarse Rachel vio a Finn, y cayo desplomada al suelo, le acababa de dar un ataque al corazón que había acabado con su vida, ya que Finn vio salir de ella una Luz que enseguida se desvaneció, Rachel había sido llamada por la luz, aunque la luz de su estrella se había apagado.

Esta si fue la gota que colmó el rio, y Finn solo podía pensar una manera de arreglar lo de Rachel, y se imaginó a él un minuto antes de caerse y golpearse, se cumplió pero llego exhausto a ese momento, y no tenia fuerzas para auto salvarse la vida, por lo que Finn murió, pero lo raro fue que Finn no vio salir nada de el mismo, por lo que decidió esperarse a ver si lo veía, fue otra vez a su funeral, vio su beso fantasma con Rachel en el funeral.

Días más tarde pensó que quizás si podría controlar un cuerpo, por lo que imagino, controlando a una chica joven que pasaba cerca de él, y se imaginó que lo hacía, y resulto que podía controlar, intento ir donde creía que estuvo ese día, que era la estación, y a partir de aquí todo es conocido. Pero al Finn del futuro cuando se desmayó la chica fue que el abandono su cuerpo. Pero ya no sé porque no volvió al día siguiente, porque todavía no ha pasado, es algo que no se ha vivido. Porque ahora estamos liados en el momento en que Rachel escucha la voz de Finn.

Es ahora cuando ya estamos en el presente, cuando Finn ha susurrado al oído de Rachel, y ella dice que le ha escuchado, Finn se planta delante de ella, imagina que la besa, solo que la besa, pero resulta que aparece y la besa, el beso más tierno y con más amor, que mis ojos han podido ver. Justo después Rachel dijo: "Finn no me abandones nunca, te quiero.". Finn dice como el que no quiere la cosa, "Tranquila nunca lo hare, ni la muerte ha podido acabar con lo que siento por ti".

Y como soy un cabron pues no te diré si ella lo escucha o no. O al menos hoy. Así que Continuara...


	5. De verdad esta Calvah?

Finn murió por una caída en el baño mientras Burt se estaba cagando, murió y descubrió que era una alma no reclamada, un noncall, el lado de la luz y el de las sombras intentaron que se uniera a su causa, el todavía no ha decidido, y su yo del futuro le enseño su verdadero poder, lo que el utilizo para interactuar con Rachel, y esto es lo que te perdiste en "Esto es el Finn-al?" (Se recomienda hacerlo al estilo de la entrada de Glee).

Y bueno el momento cumbre fue cuando Finn se apareció y beso a Rachel, y este le digo "Tranquila nunca lo hare, ni la muerte ha podido acabar con lo que siento por ti", pues bien, Rachel no solo lo escucho sino que también vio como Finn se lo decía, Finn se había aparecido, parecía que tuviera cuerpo y era visible para Rachel, la cual fuertemente le abrazo, antes de que este se desvaneciera y perdiera todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Finn perdió todas sus fuerzas dejo de ser visto por Rachel, la cual dijo "Finn que he de hacer para que podamos estar juntos, que debemos hacer para estar juntos qué?". Finn muy débil lo escucho, pero sus fuerzas no le permitían prácticamente moverse, normal, si haces cosas extraordinarias, como aparecerte o ser oído, gastas muchas fuerzas.

Rachel pasada casi una hora se fue a dormir, era ya casi media noche y Finn no le decía nada, el pobre seguía en el suelo tirado, sin fuerzas. Ya con Rachel durmiendo, un haz de luz entro por la ventana de su habitación y de ella descendió nuestro viejo conocido Manolo.

-Hola Finn, ¿Qué sin fuerzas? –Pregunto Manolo.

-Pues no lo ves, no me puedo mover, ¿porque es esto? –Pregunto Finn entre cabreado y confuso.

- Finn, los noncall, como nosotros, no tenemos fuerza infinita, si no todos volverían a "vivir" (hace el gesto de las comillas, Manolo). –Dijo Manolo.

-Pero yo quiero volver, necesito estar junto a ella, lo necesito yo y lo necesita ella. –Respondió Finn.

-Que te crees, que yo no necesitaba a mi mujer, a mis hijos, y ellos no me necesitaban a mí, pues claro pero yo no pude volver, ¿porque tu si?, ¿qué te hace especial? –Replico Manolo bastante mosqueado.

-Tú no me dijiste que había un fundador del universo, que escribió las normas, quiero conocerlo, era la Calvah, ¿no? –Finn dijo con gran convencimiento.

-Sí, es la Calvah, pero nadie puede conocerla, es imposible, nadie lo ha conocido, y dudo mucho que alguien lo conozca. – Muy extrañado estaba Manolo, ante la convicción de Finn.

VOZ EN OFF: "Quien dice que no puede conocerme", se escucha un chasquido de dedos, y aparece un hombre, de unos 50 años, calvo, tanto que se podría decir que no tiene un pelo de tonto. (Porque voy a describir a Ryan Murphy, si estás leyendo esto ya sabes cómo es).

-Hola soy la Calvah de la que tanto habláis, llamarme Ryan por favor. Me voy a presentar porque creo que ni el uno ni el otro me conocéis, y estáis hablando de mí. Soy Ryan el principal fundador de este universo, aunque no el único, aunque los otros prefieren el anonimato. Hay gente que ha hablado conmigo, claro que la ha habido, y la habrá como ahora vosotros. Ahora me dirijo a ti Manolo, los de la Luz podéis hacer lo que os salga de los huevos, yo no dicte esas normas, yo no dicte norma ninguna, así que ese tal Jesucristo os ha liado, como se la lio a los Humanos. Y a ti Finn, siempre he tenido devoción por ti, creo que lo has notado, te he sacado las castañas del fuego un montón de veces, demasiadas creo yo, y bueno al final, quería que tu aprendieras a hacerlo solo, y aunque tú no lo sabes, pero has conseguido lo que has conseguido, porque tú mismo en el futuro aprendiste como hacerlo, y te las arreglaste solo, lo cual me enorgulleció mucho. Ahora por orden de alusión podéis contestarme.

-Ryan enserio no hay normas en la luz, nadie es más que nadie ni nada? –Pregunto Manolo muy sorprendido.

-No Manolo, ni mucho menos, las normas las ponen los opresores, lo que me hace plantearme que quizás el que le puso normas a la Luz no deba estar en ella. De hecho, se va a ir directo a las Sombras. *Chasquea los dedos*. Ya está, Manolo ves a la Luz, y di que la luz es libre. Hizo y contesto Ryan.

Manolo se va tal como vino pero en orden inversa, es decir, asciende por el haz de luz, y el haz desaparece.

-Finn tu turno. –Ofrece Ryan la palabra a Finn.

- Ryan pues si tanto he aprendido, porque no me devuelves a mi sitio junto a Rachel, a su lado, que es donde debo estar.

-Finn, no es tan fácil esto, y en esta vida, muerto o vivo, nada es gratis, no te estoy pidiendo dinero, ni mucho menos, y el precio por lo que me pides puede ser muy alto, demasiado quizás, medítalo, no es una cosa que se deba tomar a la liguera.

-Lo sé, soy consciente, pero un mundo sin ella carece de sentido, he pensado incluso matarla, pero lo desconsidere porque seguro que ella iría a la Luz, y me quedaría solo. Así que si me pudieras decir el precio de estar junto a ella, te lo agradecería. –Contesto Finn.

-El precio es muy simple, separaos en la muerte, porque tú dejarías de ser un Noncall, para ser llamado por las sombras, porque lo que harías sería un acto puro de egoísmo.

-Pero sabiendo esto, puedo darlo todo por los demás.

-Aun así, el acto de egoísmo que quieres es muy difícil de compensar. Demasiado.

-Y darme tanta fuerza, como que pueda aparecerme cuando quiera y cuánto quiera? Que pueda hacer prácticamente lo que quiera? Así nunca dejaría de ser un noncall, y además, podría ser un poco el que controle a la luz y las sombra, para al fin firmen una paz.

-Me estas pidiendo poder? –Pregunta Ryan muy extrañado.

-Si lo quieres llamar así, intentaría no desequilibrar el bien ni el mal, solo compensarlo. Y en el caso de que no lo consiga eres libre de darme el mayor castigo que quieras, que te parece?

-Me parece una idea decente, te doy un mes de pruebas, sino te dejare sin fuerzas durante 2 meses. Ok?

-Solo si me das 3 días para arreglar todo lo que quiero arreglar, 3 días que no cuentan para nada, solo con eso, y si no cumplo las expectativas que sean 6 meses.

-Vale me parece bien. *chasquea los dedos* Aquí los tienes.

Finn se levantó, le dio la mano.

-Gracias Ryan.

-Aprovecha estos 3 días, y más vale que no me defraudes. Adiós. –Ryan desaparece.

Finn se hace visible, y tocable, se acerca a la cama de Rachel y le toca el hombro.

Continuara…


	6. Finn

Finn murió por una caída en el baño mientras Burt se estaba cagando, murió y descubrió que era una alma no reclamada, un noncall, el lado de la luz y el de las sombras intentaron que se uniera a su causa, el todavía no ha decidido, y su yo del futuro le enseño su verdadero poder, lo que el utilizo para interactuar con Rachel, y gasto todas sus fuerzas en contactar con Rachel, gracias a lo cual hizo un pacto con la Calvah, que resulta que se llama Ryan y ahora, durante 3 días tendrá todo el poder del mundo para lo que le pazca y durante un mes tendrá que equilibrar la luz y las sombras, y esto es lo que te perdiste en "Esto es el Finn-al?" (Se recomienda hacerlo al estilo de la entrada de Glee).

Hoy termina nuestra historia, podría haberse quedado tal cual, y haberos dejado aún más tiempo con la intriga de que pasaría, pero no, esta es una historia cerrada, que cuenta las hazañas de Finn el Fantasma. Por eso este es el final, y ahora que sabes que esto acabara, volvamos por dónde íbamos, justo Finn había conseguido el poder total, no se llamaba así, solo es la manera de decir que consigue todo el poder que quiso. Pues nada más conseguirlo, se fue a la cama de Rachel y le toco el hombro, a todo esto Rachel estaba durmiendo, y Finn se dejaba ver y tocar.

- Mmmm. – Rachel entreabre un ojo. –Finn! Vuelvo a verte.

- Ya lo sé, Rachel. Te he de contar una cosa…, bueno no nada déjalo. –Dice Finn preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa Finn?, ¿Tiene que ver con que antes dejara de verte?

- Nada Rachel, no te preocupes, y no, no es por eso, solo quiero estar junto a ti, toda la vida que te queda por delante, y toda la eternidad como fantasmas.

- Claro mi Amor, eso ni lo dudes, yo nunca me iré, seguiré siempre a tu lado, y seremos felices para siempre.

Entonces a Finn, se le encendió una bombilla en el cerebro, de esas que casi nunca se la habían encendido. Y entonces hizo lo que jamás pensé que haría. Miro a Rachel a los ojos, y le dijo:

- Rachel, mírame bien, y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, posiblemente esto sea la cosa menos egoísta que hare en mi vida, o al menos eso creo. Tú sabes que te quiero como a nadie, y que siempre cuidare de ti, pero tú no mereces esto, una vida junto a un fantasma, que luche por el equilibrio del mundo de los muertos, tú te mereces vivir, tener un marido, unos hijos, y una larga trayectoria en Broadway. Por eso te hare esto, porque te amo, por eso tienes que olvidar que yo existí, tu y yo nunca nos conocimos, yo nunca entre en tu vida, será lo mejor para ti. Y ahora duérmete, y mañana al despertar, yo ya no estaré. Te quiero Rachel. – Le da un beso en los labios, la acuesta en la cama, la arropa, y tras un leve beso en la frente se desvanece.

Finn justo después de desaparecer, cayó al suelo, ¿otra vez sin fuerzas? Pues sí, pues si porque el poder que había utilizado para hacer olvidar a Rachel su existencia, era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa del universo, porque en verdad es como si en un momento, hubiera viajado en el tiempo y hubiera evitado que Rachel lo conociera, y por el famoso efecto Mariposa, Finn ya no era un noncall, simplemente había sido llamado a la Luz, os lo explicaría, pero sería otro capítulo como en el que se explica como Finn aprende los poderes, y como que no. Dejémoslo con que Finn acaba siendo llamado a la Luz, que ahora es más poderosa que antes, pues tiene en ellas a Finn.

En honor a eso, Ryan puso una nueva estrella en el cielo, en Honor a ese acto que había hecho Finn, esta nueva estrella brillaba más que ninguna otra. Y Ryan finalmente lo llamo para formar parte del selecto grupo de fundadores del Universo.

¿Y Rachel como siguió? Pues bien, poco a poco consigue papeles en Broadway, donde cada vez más se iba haciendo un nombre, hasta llegar a ser la mayor estrella que piso Broadway. A pesar de triunfar en Broadway, Berry disfruto de una vida personal bastante buena, se casó con un compañero de reparto de un musical, con el que dio a luz a un precioso hijo, llamado Cory. Y fue feliz hasta el final de sus días.

Pues nada este es el final de la historia de Finn el Fantasma, la cual dedico a Cory Monteith. Que desde la luz estoy seguro nos guía a todos. Te Queremos Cory!

RIP Cory Monteith (1982-2013)


End file.
